clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UnitedTerra
The National Land of UnitedTerra Territories, commonly known as UnitedTerra, initially shortened to the UTR and originally addressed as United Nations, is one of the most biggest democratic country in the penguin-world. It was founded in 1999, by the Big Three. The capital is New Club Penguin, which is is the biggest piece of land in the UTR. After almost a decade, the other pieces of deserted land are still being constructed and made into cities. The UN had just started building up states less then a decade ago. There is New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep, Satellite City, Zero Reverse, The Slums, Neo Domino City and TerraMount Background The UnitedTerra was made in 2001, for independence from the USA. From the magical powers of the Big Three, they made their own country off the coast of the USA, just a little bit bigger, annexing islands off the coast of the country. At the beginning, they got Ninjinian to be the leader of the UTR, with a starting population of 57 penguins, which lived in small igloos with provided items for the couple of years. Then, the UnitedTerra began their first official running city, New Club Penguin by 2002. In 2003, Neo Domino City was made. It wasn't that small, and had stadiums for turbo-racing. Half of the population of New Club Penguin (which was 400 penguins at the time). By 2005, the amount of penguins in the UTR increased massively, with hundreds and thousands of penguins travelling from Club Penguin and other parts of the USA, turning to 190,000 penguins in 2006. In the two years after that, more cities and states were made. Zero Reverse (a city) and The Slums (founded as a jail camp for hobos and Str00dels). This year, the newest state so far is Slumalia, a state created to quell the rebellious TaliBEAN Str00dels from breaking away from the UTR altogether. After in 2009, former island & camp, Core Mountie Training was scheduled for demolition, and on June 29th, 2009, the island was blown up. The chemical that blew it up didn't blow up the ground, which was very shocking to many penguins. The current construction of the UnitedTerra started on July 03, 2009 to build a proper state besides Scoodlepeep which is half-country & half-state, as well as Slumalia. The name of the new state has not been confirmed & where it will be made. Rumours say it will either be made on the green or black patch on the map, which were added after the country's name got changed. The first Free State was made in the beginning of June 2009 called TerraMount. The news about the new first state is going around quickly, and already has it's own railway service. The UT, eing a conservative country, doesn't accept CRWM as a fully independent country. States, Free States and Cities Capital * New Club Penguin The capital of the country and the biggest place in the UTR. States * Scoodlepeep The only land just for chicks. President & leader is Ninjinian's baby brother, Baby N.. * Slumolia Founded by the terrorist Osama BEAN Larken, this wannabe "nation" was granted Statehood to quell the mass of Str00dels and Hobos. It is next to The Slums. * Carcery Innit Cities * Neo Domino City A city usually used for middle-class living, leisure & holidays. Also used for turbo-racing. * Zero Reverse The city for dangerous & experimental testing. It is also the land used for wars, though nobody can live there, really. * Satellite City The city for middle-class penguins. * The Slums The capital of Slumolia and home to the largest concentration of hobos and Str00dels ANYWHERE. * Carcery Vale Uncharted Places * Underworld Free Republics * TerraMount A green Free Republic, full of Mountains, and home to the Terra Mountain Penguins. * Southwest Slumolia Formerly part of Slumolia, it is completely controlled by Lord Swiss Ninja and the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. The UCSN is trying to restore the run down section of Slumolia. Timeline of Activity * 1999: The UTR was first discovered by the Big Three. ** Temporary homes were made. * 2002: The first official place was made, New Club Penguin. * 2003: The next city's creation, Neo Domino City. * 2004: Population grew massively across the UTR. * 2006: Over 1900 penguins in the UnitedTerra. * 2007: A land for wars off the coast was made. Zero Reverse. * 2008: A jail camp was made and a place for poorer penguins called The Slums. * 2009: The first state just for chicks, Scoodlepeep. President being Baby N. and vice president, LiveWire. * 2009: Osama BEAN Larken and other Str00del extremists form the TaliBEAN Regime and the "nation" of Slumolia, which was granted statehood in a silencing attempt. * 2009 TerraMount joins as the first Free State. * 2009 Lord Swiss Ninja's Army Invades Southwest Slumolia. Transportation Transporting around the UTR is not always that easy. Everyone usually use mobeels, although in Scoodlepeep, they use skee-mobeels. Mobeels are the type of CAR in the UN, which many penguins use to get to further places, but overall many penguins just like to walk to places. Mobeels Mobeels are the CAR''s in the UTR. They are electronic, and so are governmentally friendly (unlike other places). About 1/3 of everyone in the UTR use them. There are many different designs to the mobeels, and the name of mobeels are always changed because of requests. The official name is not stated, but the government said ''mobeels isn't the final name for them. Many penguins still drive them and call them by mobeels, and some penguins like the name, but has been approved of being changed. Not much information about the mobeels have been released yet. It said they will be releasing information and models of the mobeels in late August 2009. Waddling Waddling is the most popular type of transport in the UTR. Basically, the penguins just waddle around quickly, which is a very good & efficient method of transport in the UTR. It is considering "healthy" to prevent a terrible illness, which all penguins in UnitedTerra loathe. There are many different types of waddling in UTR. All penguins use the most different type of waddling, which is "straight-waddling", which (only the Chatham Islands Penguin), waddle straight, not tipping left-to-right. 69% of all penguins in UnitedTerra use this type of transport, and is a tip in Ninjinian's health videos on PengTube, to waddle around your neighbourhood 4 times a day. Turbo-Bikes Standard Turbo-Bike's is the latest type of transport in UnitedTerra. Penguins ride electric-scooters that can go up to 200 TPH (Terra's per hour). There are two different types of scooters. There is the one with a seat, the V-Terra Scooter 0.0, and one without a seat, the WCS-Terra Scooter. The most latest model, the Double-Terra Scooter 1.0 has been built so that it has more capacity in it, and can hold up to 2 penguins, plus a back-booth. Many penguins like riding them, especially chicks in Scoodlepeep. Only Ninjinian & Baby N. have the latest scooter, and use them to race each other in Neo Domino City. These scooters are only available in the UnitedTerra at the moment, but is planning to be released in the USA soon. There are also Advanced Turbo-Bike's, which are only allowed in Neo Domino City & Satellite City. They are used in the game, Speed World, and only professionals can ride them international. If they are riding them they are not allowed to exceed the limit of 200 TPH. If caught exceeding the limit, they could get sent to jail camp, and sentence at least a year. Some of those professionals are Ninjinian, Baby N., LiveWire (surprising, right?) & ZapWire. There aren't any other professionals other than those 4. They are very rare and there are only approximately a dozen in the entire UTR. } |headingstyle = background:#ddd; } |contentstyle = padding-top:0.2em; text-align:left; } |heading1 = The Beginning |content1 = Pre-Terra |heading2 = |content2 = |heading3 = |content3 = |heading35 = |content35 = |below = }} Airlines and Mini Airlines There is no national airline/flag carrier in the UTR, though there is an airline which was built up last year known as UTA, but will not commence operations until August the 5th, this year. Therefore, USA airlines must transport UTR residents to USA. Only Club Penguin AirFlights, Zürich Air and Air Antarctic transports passengers. These airlines do not transport them to many places, but only South Pole City itself. This was how mini-airlines were brought to the UTR. They are airlines of the UTR which either fully lease (borrow) airplanes from USA or other airline companies OR use the designated airplanes for mini-airlines. They include Kupamacha 220, a self-designed airplane by local UTR citizens. It seats up to 30 passengers and could fly up to 3,000 nautical miles. These airlines could ONLY stop at Pengolia, Pengu Town, Snowville and South Pole City. Mini-airlines were supposed to ONLY stop at South Pole City, but due to the flying range of the Kupamacha 220, they need to refuel. There are 20 mini-airlines in total, but only 6 will survive the Economical Recession of the Mini-Airline Industry of 2009. These six are Miniaire (5 Snowing 747-400; leased from Club Penguin AirFlights), UTR Mini Airlines (8 Kupamacha), Neo Domino Airways (6 Kupamacha), ChickAir (3 Kupamacha), Sattelite Airways (3 Kupamacha) and PressAir (3 STT-72; leased from AmazingAir). The Kupamacha company will develop the Kupamacha 220F, the cargo version, Kupamacha 220P, where TurboBikes could be stored inside, Kupamacha 220E, extended range and seats and the Kupamacha 225, a 50-seater with 5000 nautical miles. By the time of completion, UTA will be successfully set up and most of these mini-airlines will be converted into full airlines after 6 months of upgrading, starting from August. Therefore, Kupamacha will build the Kupamacha 300, a 200-seater wide-bodied airplane with 6000 nautical miles. Leisure There are many different activities that penguins in the UTR do. Many of these are traditional, and no other places do them or use them, because they belong to the UTR, and generally discovered them. The most popular leisure activities are the Sports & Gaming. Others are known in the South-West of the UnitedTerra. Sport The most popular sport in UnitedTerra is Boxing. It was founded by Ninjinian while he was teaching Baby N. to protect himself from useless bullies. The sport was named boxing, and soon crossed all over UnitedTerra. Into Satellite City, Neo Domino City & Scoodlepeep. It has turned out to be the most popular sport in the UTR, and over 200 penguins play it. Boxing matches appear on television, usually live from Neo Domino City, broadcasting across the entire UTR & USA. One version of Boxing is Kickboxing. Kickboxing is the same as Boxing but they're different types of Kickboxing, such as TerraBoxing or Full Contact Karate. In some variants, there are belts. See Kickboxing in UnitedTerra for more. Other sports are played there too. Such as Football, which play in the Zero Reverse ground & Neo Domino City. Basketball has a stadium in the capital, New Club Penguin. Cricket is populated around Scoodlepeep, and Rugby is across the entire UTR. Gaming Games is the next most popular leisure activity in the UTR. There are many game arcades in Neo Domino City, Scoodlepeep & New Club Penguin, and even Slumalia. There are many games to play, such as the imported Card-Jitsu X and video games. The most popular video game in the UnitedTerra is Speed World, an award-winning Turbo-Bike game. Arcades are the mains source of playing games, but they are also available on the computer (but only computer games, video games are only available in arcades & on the Vii & Snowtendo DS. Slumalia's only arcade is a state-run area containing really fun (and propaganda-laden) games such as "Whack-a-Cookie-Master", "Smack-That-Baby-N", and the popular "Waffle Toss" game, which is played similarly to Horseshoes. Television Television, better well known as TV, is the most laziest activity to do in UTR. Luckily, most penguins in the UTR are always staying healthy, and the average time one igloo has their TV set on is 3 hours. The Governance had difficulty wiring the island because of its renaming and realigning, and as such charged higher rates than in other nations. Instead, they had to build high frequency boradcasting stations which broadcast TV programs over the ocean to the island. This extremely expensive rate (in comparison to elsewhere), caused penguins to not watch nearly as much TV. They still view a bit, but only for special & occasional entertainment, such as when the news is on and award shows, if that. Thanks to this, UnitedTerra has the lowest number of fat penguins anywhere. The source to all the voltage for television's are located in Tops Tower Telenacle (of Tops Tower) and Zero Reverse Telenacle, found in Zero Reverse, which hold all the electricity in the country together and powers everything, especially televisions, which take up a lot of electricity next to using the computer. Tech-Time is held every Thursday. Internet services Like every Antarctic nation, all internet bandwidth originates from the sole ISP master, the Governance. Various companies loan and use these in different packages. Unlike the television, Internet charges are very low here because there were already phone lines in UnitedTerra. Penguins can go online for relativly little in comparison to neighboring islands. Other Activities Government The International Bullhorn of the UTR The International Bullhorn of the UTR (shortened to: IB) is a massive bullhorn/megaphone that is located at the Big Three's Place, and if any penguin spoke through it, the spoken words would be heard all around the UTR. This was only tried once, on May 3rd, to announce the resolution of the confusion if the UTR was a country or a state. Not much is known about the IB, considering that only Ninjinian & The Leader have tried it out & have seen it, but a group meeting with all the leaders across will be gathered to discuss country issues. Species of Penguins One type of penguin that lives in the UnitedTerra are the Chatham Islands Penguin. They are the main type of species that lives in the UTR. Also is the Magellanic Penguin, which are not very common in the main parts of the UnitedTerra, but they live mostly in the slums of the UnitedTerra, which is the bottom left corner of the UTR. Terra Mountain Penguins are found in TerraMount. These penguins evolved from Dark Penguins and the natives of TerraMount. See also * New Club Penguin * Satellite City * Scoodlepeep * Slumolia * The Slums * Big Three Category:Rooms Category:Countries